The present invention relates to plant watering devices.
To properly care for house plants, it is necessary to water the potted soil and spray the plant leaves at periodic intervals to insure that the plants have an adequate supply of water. "House plants" as used herein refers to all potted plants regardless of whether they are located in a home, commercial building, or even outside. Many portable water devices have been developed in an attempt to meet plant watering needs. Most devices include a reservoir containing liquid to be dispensed onto the plants, a hand-held dispensing unit, and means for delivering the liquid in the reservoir to the hand-held unit under pressure. The hand-held unit usually includes some type of valve so that the flow of liquid to the plants can be regulated. Prior watering devices include many different means for pressurizing the liquid including hand-operated delivery pumps, pumps for pressurizing the reservoir, and battery-operated delivery pumps.
The liquid dispensed through the outlet in prior devices must either be in stream form or spray form, depending on the type of nozzle mounted on the outlet. The liquid output form may be varied somewhat by mounting an adjustable nozzle in the hand-held unit. However, such an adjustable nozzle requires the operator to manually adjust the nozzle each time he desires to switch from spray dispensing to stream dispensing and vice versa.
Another device includes a manually operated mister mounted on a conventional watering can. Water within the can may be dispensed either in a stream by tipping the can allowing the liquid to flow out of the conventional pour spout or as a mist by pumping the manually operated mister. This device is extremely difficult to use with overhead plants because the entire device must be elevated to the height of the plants in order to pour water thereonto. Further, the manually operated misting pump is tedious and impractical to operate except on a limited scale.